A Memorable Camping Trip
by Renthead015
Summary: Tori loves camping!...right? The gang goes on a camping trip full of mosquitoes, stereotypes, and awkward sleeping situations that may turn out to be just what they need. Rated T for teenage absurdity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and/or any of its characters.**

 _SMACK!_

Tori Vega pulled her hand up from where she had just swatted at a mosquito on her opposite arm. Her hand was now covered in mosquito guts. She was absolutely disgusted as she grabbed a napkin and some hand sanitizer and began to cleanse her hands.

"Tori!" Cat jogged over to sit next to Tori. "We should go look for sticks so we can make s'mores later!"

Tori could tell that Cat was really excited to go camping but she just couldn't muster up the same amount of enthusiasm. Of course that didn't mean she would let the redhead down.

"Sure Cat," she responded, "I just need to put some more bug spray on; these mosquitoes are on a rampage."

"Make sure you save some for me." Andre walked over to the two girls since he finished pitching his tent. "The mosquitoes are feasting on me like crazy."

Beck was the next person done pitching a tent. "Why don't Robbie and I go find some wood to build a fire," he suggested. "The fire should keep all the mosquitoes away."

"Why do I have to go?" Robbie whined.

"Because you and I aren't attracting as many mosquitoes as Tori and Andre."

"I'm attracting a lot of mosquitoes!"

"Yeah that's the only thing out here that _is_ attracted to him," Jade added as she joined the group from somewhere in the woods.

"Where were you?" Tori inquired.

"Looking for wildlife. I didn't realize I had to check in _mom_."

"I was just curious."

"Please don't start fighting," Andre cut in.

"We're not fighting. This is just how Tori and I communicate."

"Your communication seems a lot like fighting," Beck replies.

"It's not."

"Ok." Beck raises his hands in defense. "Come on Rob, let's go get the wood."

Robbie obediently follows Beck into the surrounding wilderness as more mosquitoes descend upon Andre and Tori. Pretty soon Jade feels a small bite on her arm.

"Damn it! Not me too!"

"You want some bug spray?" Tori holds out the bottle to Jade who eagerly grabs it and begins to spray her entire body.

"Who's idea was it to go camping anyway?"

"Meeeee!" Cat singsonged. "I wanted to do something special for Tori's birthday."

"Why did you want to go camping Cat?" Tori questioned. "I would have been fine with a small party or going to Nozu."

Cat's smile grew wider, "Because you love camping."

"Come again?"

"You love camping."

"When have I ever said that I loved camping?"

"You didn't have to."

Tori's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean? How else would you figure out whether or not I like camping?"

"Because you're a lesbian."

Tori's eyebrows shot up while Jade and Andre looked equally perplexed. It was no secret that Tori was a Lesbian, she had come out to her friends and family months ago. Cat's answer just shocked her three friends into even more confusion; and she didn't seem to realize that she had rendered them speechless.

Andre was the first to speak, "Cat? What does Tori's sexuality have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with her liking camping."

"Cat," Jade's turn, "you're not making any sense."

"Haven't you guys heard?" Cat waited a few seconds for a response before continuing, "Lesbians love camping."

The bottle of bug spray hit the ground. Andre looked between Cat and Tori in shock. Tori's mouth opened then shut quickly. Her nostrils flared as she thought up a proper response; the three teens knew that Cat could be very naive but it didn't make her reasoning any less shocking.

Surprisingly Jade was the first to respond, "Cat, that's actually a stereotype."

"Oh." Cat nodded in understanding then added, "What's a stereotype?"

"It's an assumption made about a certain group of people. Like if I said all people with red hair like candy."

Cat gasped, "I like candy."

"Yes, but we can't assume that everyone with red hair likes candy now can we?"

Cat's smile faded, "No."

"So," Andre started, "do you understand that you assumed Tori liked camping because of a stereotype?"

"I guess I do," Cat stated. She looked over at Tori, "Sorry Tori. I hope I didn't ruin your birthday."

Tori had already collected her thoughts thanks to her friends explanations. She smiled at Cat and gave her a side hug, "It's ok Cat, we all make mistakes. Besides, camping can be fun...sometimes."

"Yeah when there's less mosquitoes," Jade stated.

Cat smiled but her expression changed to one of confusion soon after. "Why does that stereotype exist?"

Andre's brow furrowed, "That's a good question." He looked over at Tori, "What do you think the reasoning behind it is?"

Tori took a breath, "Well it probably has something to do with female independence, so it would have to be just lesbians camping together to show that they can survive in the wild just as good a any man."

"It's also probably the outdoor sex," Jade added.

Everyone looked at her; Tori and Andre in shock, and Cat on the verge of laughter.

"What? You don't think people get kinky while camping?"

"I don't think that's exclusive to lesbians though," Tori said.

"True. But if your a lesbian camping with a group of lesbians you're more likely to get laid than a guy amongst his friends."

Tori looked even more confused, "What?"

"Like right now, I wouldn't have sex with any of the guys if they'd ask me. If you were in a group of lesbians you'd have more chances." Tori was still confused.

"What?"

"Hey guys," Beck and Robbie walked back into the campsite, "We brought wood."

"Thank God," Andre said. "It was getting weird."

"What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Tori stated. "Let's just get this fire going so we can kill some mosquitoes."

Jade smirked. "Vega, I was under the impression you'd never hurt a fly."

"I wouldn't," Tori started, "but a mosquito is much different from a fly."

Tori smirked back at Jade as Beck started to lay the wood in between them. Jade's gaze fell to the wood as she watched Beck and Andre attempt to start the fire.

/ / /

After Tori started the fire (since none of the boys could figure it out) the gang had dove right into making s'mores and telling stories. They had all lost track of how much they had made. One entire bag of marshmallows had been used up before the gang decided they'd had enough s'mores. Cat was already rolled over clutching her stomach in one tent. She probably shouldn't have had that double marshmallow, double chocolate s'more.

Beck and Andre started to pick up the loose trash while Jade went to nurse Cat. Robbie helped Tori put out the fire as they decided they were going to call it a night.

"So Cat just assumed Tori loved camping?" Beck asked Andre after he'd explained the conversation from earlier that day.

"Yeah," Andre laughed, "we were all just shocked by her answer. But it's Cat, you know. We never really know what to expect from her."

"So Tori, _do_ you like camping?"

Tori rolled her eyes at Beck. "I _do_ like it, but it's probably the same amount as you do."

"I mean I really like camping," Beck laughed.

"Well you're obviously not as good at camping as Tori is," Jade cut in as she rose out of the tent Cat was sleeping in. "I mean you couldn't even start a fire. What kind of nature enthusiast are you?"

Beck blushed but quickly concealed any embarrassment, "Her dad's a cop and former boy scout, of course he taught her about survival. Besides, I didn't see you helping."

"I never claimed to like camping." Jade walked closer to Tori. "I guess in the event of an emergency I should find Tori, she seems to be better at survival."

"If you're trying to make me jealous it's not working. I have a girlfriend now."

"Let's hope you never take her camping then."

Tori snorted and Beck glared in her direction before turning away. "I'm going to bed," he said as he stomped toward his tent.

"Alright," Jade continued talking in Beck's direction, "if anything scares you, Tori and I won't be far."

"You're terrible," Tori said to Jade.

"I love getting him riled up. Sometimes he needs a good blow to the ego."

Tori and Jade turned to go into the tent Cat was occupying while the boys separated into their own tents. Cat was currently asleep in the middle of the tent so Tori figured she and Jade would sleep on each side of her. Tori began to set up her sleeping bag when Jade dropped her stuff right next to her.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"There's no way I'm sleeping next to Cat. She gets excited in her sleep and kicks."

Tori gestured to the space they were currently kneeling in. "There's not enough room for both of us here. Cat's in the middle of the floor."

"Then push her over if your so worried about being too close to me." Jade went back to unpacking her sleep essentials.

"If I move her she'll probably freak out and hit me!"

"Well good luck then," Jade said as she finally laid out her sleeping bag. She started to unzip it and get inside while Tori continued to contemplate whether or not she should move Cat. She finally decided against it and zipped herself into her sleeping bag.

It wasn't long before Tori was jolted out of her slumber. She looked around in confusion before she remembered where she was, then she tried to figure out what woke her. A swift kick to her stomach gave her a sense of deja vu and it was then that she realized Cat had woken her. In her current position her stomach was close enough to receive any blows Cat dealt in the middle of the night. In order to survive the rest of the night, Tori would have to figure out a way to escape Cat's violent limbs.

Tori turned her entire body toward the wall of the tent that Jade was facing. Maybe only allowing access to her back would lessen the blows. Only a minute had passed before Tori realized that kicks to her back felt the same as kicks to her stomach. Tori attempted to inch forward, when she did Cat kicked out again but this time the blow wasn't as strong. She inched closer to Jade and this time when Cat kicked it barely grazed Tori.

She decided she needed that last inch or so of distance so she unzipped her sleeping bag and moved so that the front of her body was pressed against the back of Jade's body. If Jade woke up Tori could blame it on the size of the space next to Cat. The only issue now was comfort so Tori decided to make a very bold move by wrapping her arms around Jade. As she did this she felt Jade stir. She went still and waited to see Jade's reaction, ready with a few excuses in mind. But Jade didn't wake up, she just pressed back into Tori's body a little more.

Tori let herself relax so she could drift back into sleep when she felt Jade's body start to move again, then stiffen immediately. Tori went still and held her breath, ready for the onslaught she was sure to receive.

"Tori?" Jade whispered.

"Yes Jade."

"Why is your arm wrapped around my body?"

"I was just trying to get as far away from Cat's feet as I could."

"Ok…but that doesn't explain your arm."

"Umm…I'll just move it…." Tori started to move her arm but Jade grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Tori was instantly confused. "If…if it feels more comfortable you can leave it." Now Tori was really confused.

"Umm…okay?"

"Just go to sleep Vega."

"Okay, goodnight Jade."

All she received in response was a grunt as she waited for her heart to settle. Soon they were both drifting back into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back bitches! Just kidding, you're not bitches. It's been a while since I've written anything but I've been reading some fanfics recently and got inspired...that's a lie. I've had this written for months but haven't posted it because it was unfinished. It is still unfinished but I decided instead of releasing a semi-long one-shot, I'd write a semi-long two-shot.**

 **So hopefully you guys like this part, if not I'm sorry. I will be continuing this, I just have to finish the second part. It may take a little while because I am a little bit busy but I'll try to finish it sometime in the next week or two. Bear with me. Slow and steady wins the race.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my older fics recently, it was kind of the burst of inspiration I needed to push this one out into the universe. It's nice to know people actually enjoy what I write. Thanks for any follows, favorites, and/or reviews I get on this one as well...if I get any.**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
